A/B testing, also known as split testing, is a per se known method to test changes to a webpage design (sometimes referred to as version B), e.g. against a basic webpage design (sometimes referred to as version A), and to determine which webpage design among the available designed versions may produce the most positive results. If a version A is tested against a version B of the webpage, the term A/B testing is commonly used, and in case three or more versions are tested against each other, the term of multivariate testing is used.
Typically, different versions of webpages for the purpose of A/B testing or multivariate testing are defined on a markup language representation data level, e.g. on the level of an HTML code of the webpages, which makes it difficult to implement a functionality of A/B testing or multivariate testing into an object-oriented web content management system since such approaches depart from the abstract object-oriented management of data and rather corresponds to a management of webpages on the markup language representation level.
On the other hand, known web content management systems may be connected to one or more computers, e.g. via an internet connection, so as to provide a requesting computer, in response to a webpage data request, with the markup language representation data of a webpage so that the webpage can be displayed at the requesting computer on the basis of the markup language representation data received from the web content management system. Here, commonly, computers comprise browser means which are configured to process markup language representation data in order to display a webpage on the basis of the markup language representation data.
The invention however particularly relates to object-oriented web content management systems which store webpage/website content in the form of so-called objects (a website comprises one or more webpages), wherein an object-oriented web content management system may be configured to create markup language representation data on the basis of stored objects according to a webpage scheme which defines a structure of the webpage based on the content objects. Such web content management systems allow the providers of websites to define the structure and content of one or more webpages on the basis of content objects, i.e. at the object-oriented level, independently of actual markup language representation data which can be processed by a requesting computer.